


Sucking up

by chippedcookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, undefined creature!chen, vampire!kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippedcookie/pseuds/chippedcookie
Summary: Yifan shrugged. “I don't crave things like those and I don't like things too sugary. How did you get caught?”“Then I guess I'll have to lay off sugars, mh? Is blood like cum? The taste changes with what you eat or is it just a legend?”“W-what?” Yifan sputtered, Jongdae was good at dodging.“I was just asking.”





	

The underground market was always bristling, people shouting, running around, and flaunting their stuff and quick hands ready to alleviate pockets of their contents. Yifan never enjoyed the underground market, at least not when the world hated him and combined Saturday, the weekly auction and his desperate need to restock his supply of blood, badly. He wasn't going to let chaos stop him from getting what he needed and march right out, though. There were only a handful of meters separating him from his destination when his very sensible nostrils caught on a scent. In his long life in the ranks of the blood-sucking-twinks (as someone he won't dignify with a name called him), he had already encountered something like this, a smell so alluring it could break even the strongest resolve. He had given in once and it hadn't end prettily. Not at all.

He was about to stand straighter and let himself be nauseated by the thousand and more smells around him, when the scent got stronger and he had to stop breathing all together, already feeling his fangs scrape on his tongue.

If he hadn't been the one subjected to that awfully tempting smell he would have never believed the fool that told him such a scrawny malnourished young man was the source, he had a hard time believing so himself.

The young man with jet black hair was being dragged around by the collar, – with a rather short leash – by one of those stupid trolls from the south. Awful creatures. His eyes were fixated somewhere on his owner's back and Yifan could have been mistaken, but he saw him smiling, smirking even. The guy must have been nuts, clearly. Yet, Yifan found himself following the awfully smelly troll hoping the cash he had stored inside his underwear would be enough to buy a scrawny, probably crazy, kid and at least two packs of cloned blood.

 

 

Turned out the troll wasn't really trying to deny the rumors about his kind, being as stupid as stupid could get, and with a well-played bluff, Yifan had gotten home with a boy on his leash and bag full of 0- cloned blood. Yet, he now found himself with a boy on a leash, with a pulsating heart and a taunting smell that Yifan could barely resist. Shutting the front door it finally really hit him.

The boy? Man? Under all those layers of grim and filthy clothes it was hard to tell, he couldn't be more than twenty-five, though. Now that they were out of that pot of disgusting body odors and other such unpleasant smell, Yifan had to admit that this guy really stunk, how could have he even made out that alluring scent? A miracle. Or maybe a disgrace in disguise.

The guy was looking around, the leash still hung around his neck, and Yifan was supposed to do something with him. Something that didn't involve that tantalizing neck, but a lot of water and soap. Yeah, a bath.

 

“What's your name?” he asked, holding his breath as he freed him from the leash, winching at the sight of the angry gashes that I had craved in that beautiful neck.

 

“Jongdae,” he answered, curt and groggy. Probably it had been long since he last used his voice.

 

“I'm Yifan, and I presume you know what I am... ?”

 

Jongdae's eyes were steadied right in the middle of Yifan' chest. He nodded.

 

“Say it.”

 

He heard Jongdae's breath hitch, before he raised his eyes and Yifan was looking right inside his irises, so black that Yifan could barely make out his pupil. “An old man,” Jongdae's voice articulated every syllable very carefully.

That wasn't really the answer he expected.

 

 

“You need a bath.”

 

Yifan steered Jongdae towards the last door on his left and shoved him inside. “I have faith you know how to use a shower. You can use that robe, after you are done I'll prepare something clean for you to wear.”

 

 

 

Yifan was no novice to temptation, but he was old enough not to give in easily, even when the smell was so alluring he could almost feel his nostrils burn. Given the right amount of blood in his fridge, though, Yifan was pretty sure he could manage, even without that ugly neck made of silicon that Baekhyun from the shop assured him “Feels almost like the neck of a young virgin! Just like the old times!”.

But having a living, breathing and pulsating human being, in his house also meant that he had to fill his disarmingly empty fridge with more than just his red ambrosia. It had been so long since he last had stepped inside a supermarket, he had a hard time find his way around the clorful displays and the nice ladies that offered samples of things he wasn't even sure could be considered _real_ food, even from his point of view.

And it wasn't even really a matter of what Jongdae would like to eat or wouldn't, because Jongdae wouldn't eat. At all. He nibbled, at most, and without much enthusiasm.

In the evening of the third day, after Jongdae had his shower (he seemed to enjoy those plenty), Yifan had him sit on the couch and, as he unwind the bandages from around Jongdae's neck he thought that he might as well introduce the subject.

 

“Do you want to die?” he asked tossing aside the dirty bandages and assessing the state of the wounds. They were healing pretty nicely, but probably they'd scar.

 

“You have no notion of the concept of 'tact', do you?” obviously Jongdae wouldn't answer.

 

“I'm sorry,” Yifan said with a tight lipped smile. “Do you perhaps have any plans to run through the endless fields of the Elysium anytime soon?”

 

“Elysium? Are you really that old?”

 

Yifan scowled and gently disinfected the wound before wrapping it again in clean bandages.

 

“I just think that maybe you should eat,” Yifan said, frowning at the bottle of disinfectant.

 

“What for? Am I not going to be your dinner anyway?”

 

“I'm not going to eat you.”

 

“And what have you bought me for? You couldn't resist my beauty?”

 

Yifan scowled, as Jongdae's pulse went up he could feel the smell get stronger and stronger. “I could eat you, but I'm not going to. If you want you can come with me to get groceries, see if you can find anything you like.”

 

“Are you serious?” Jongdae scowled at him. Why would he be joking?

 

“It's not like I can let you starve, and obviously you are not liking what I'm picking.”

 

Jongdae just scowled harder. “Just what are you?”

 

“I'm... and old man with no sense of tact whatsoever ...?” what kind of question was that even?

 

Jongdae started laughing so hard he got to tears and almost chocked on his spit. For a moment Yifan thought he was going to break in half, given how thin he was and how frail he looked. In the end he didn't, just stared at the ceiling a while before muttering “You'll have to lend me a coat if we are going out in this weather.”

 

 

 

 

 

“So you can't go out in the light?” Jongdae asked, weighing two different box of cereals.

 

Yifan was trailing behind, pushing their still empty cart. “I can, I'm just trying to live up to expectations.”

 

Jongdae, unexpectedly, barked out a laugh and dumped the cereals with chocolate chips and nuts in the cart. Yifan sighed, relived that this new strategy seemed to be working,. It never looked good when a vampire had to dispose of a body. Werewolves? Mindless beast, poor creature couldn't control himself. Ghoul? What can you do? Ghouls will be ghouls. But vampires? No, thy had to have control and finesse. Draining someone's blood was too 12th century.

 

“Honestly” Jongdae said, walking with a hand on the cart, he was dragging his feet, probably already too tired, he wasn't really in the best shape. “How can you live without things like these?” he pointed to a pack of donuts covered in sugar icing. “I dreamed of this for so long, trolls are definitely not some chefs I'd recommend.”

 

Yifan shrugged. “I don't crave things like those and I don't like things too sugary. How did you get caught?”

 

“Then I guess I'll have to lay off sugars, mh? Is blood like cum? The taste changes with what you eat or is it just a legend?”

 

“W-what?” Yifan sputtered, Jongdae was good at dodging.

 

“I was just asking.”

 

“Well, I guess it changes, food might be a factor, but mostly is just... other things.”

 

“Like what?” Jongdae asked, dropping two cartons of milk and chocolate syrup in the cart.

 

Smell, mostly, and the thrilling of the hunt, fear, power. Blood was just blood, it was all the rest that made it so delicious.

 

“Nothing you'd be able to grasp” Yifan answered. “And get some actual food too, please, if you only eat those you are going to get diabetes”

 

“Try me,” Jongdae was eying a box of very alluring chocolate cake, but gave up, and let Yifan steer him towards the vegetables and fruits section, at least he hoped they were going in the right direction.

 

“We are not picky drinkers, we drink whatever,” he added, making Jongdae laugh and almost trip on his own feet. “Let's also get some meat.”

 

“For proteins?” Jongdae wore an amused smile.

 

“Yeah, for proteins.”

 

 

 

 

Home, Jongdae filled the kitchen with their groceries while Yifan filled a tall glass with a blood pack and got himself a straw from the second drawer.

 

“Do you want me to cook you something?”

 

Jongdae was standing in front of the fridge, holding the bag of apples, looking thoughtful. “You are running out of blood,” he said, eying the top shelf where Yifan kept his stash.

 

“Last time I had an unplanned expense, so I didn't get as much as I usually get,” Yifan sat on one of the stools in front of the isle in the middle of the kitchen.

 

As Jongdae filled the only bowl Yifan had with milk, Yifan was halfway through his glass. “How much do you need a day?”

 

Yifan looked at his glass, usually a pack a day would be more than enough, but with the addiction of the huge temptation that was Jongdae it had rose two or at least three a day, which was possibly more than he used to drink when he was first turned.

 

“Usually one, lately a bit more.”

 

Jongdae sat across Yifan and dumped a generous amount of syrup into his milk. “Do I have anything to do with that?”

 

Yifan shrugged, preferring to occupy his lips with the straw rather than answer.

 

“Why would you pick me up? I asked myself that a lot, I still don't understand,” Jongdae stirred and added some cereals, very careful not to spill anything.

 

“Let's just say you struck me with your beauty.”

 

“As much as it strokes my ego, I doubt that filthy clothes and a month old dirt are very flattering even on me.”

 

“It's your smell, ok? It's totally maddening,” Yifan hid his face behind his hands. “I just rode the wave.”

 

“So you want to bite me?” Yifan gwaffed, Jongdae laughed and started singsonging. “You think I'm gorgeous... You want to bite me, you want to suck me... Oh, that came out wrong.”

 

Yifan knew he was probably blushing, as much as someone like him could, and Jongdae probably knew too. Then he felt something cold hit his right arm, namely a spoon, and when he dared to look up he found Jongdae looking at him in all seriousness. “Don't worry, you it's not you, I'm just _that_ attractive.”

 

“I should just eat you and be done with it.”

 

“Maybe you should,” Jongdae agreed taking a large spoonful of cereals.

 

“Maybe I will” Jongdae nodded. “Shouldn't you be a little more... afraid?”

 

“I've seen far scarier things than an old man with pointy teeth, believe me.”

 

Yifan drained his glass and shrugged. “I'm not that old.”

 

Jongdae burst out laughing and soon enough Yifan was following him, for absolutely no reason at all.

 

“So you are not going to bite me?”

 

“I don't know,” he answered, because he really didn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the new addiction of actual food in his stomach Jongdae got, if possible, even more impossible, pushing all Yifan' buttons one by one, repeatedly if he found himself amused enough with the outcome. He was, at present, sprawled on the living room floor, staring, very menacingly, at the ceiling.

 

“Yifan?” he called, knowing fully well that he could hear him, even when he pretended he did not. “Yifan?”

 

Yifan was sitting in his studio, with the door locked and the peephole stuffed with paper trying to find a reasonable explanation as to why Jongdae was so tempting his nostrils started to burn sometimes and his fangs came out all of a sudden scraping his tongue. He was tired of constantly feeling like he had cotton in his mouth.

So he ignored Jongdae and his whines for as long as he could concentrating hard on an old book he had found some time ago somewhere in eastern Europe. He wasn't getting much out of it, nothing he didn't already know.

 

“Yifan... ” Jongdae was right outside, pressing his face on the door.

 

“No.” he answered, firm and decisive. He had put off his work for far too long and the pile of documents in his office where almost as tall as Jongdae. Not that that amounted to much, Yifan snorted to himself. He focused again on the page he was currently examining, reading again the same passage.

 

“Yifan,” the voice was closer, if possible more petulant. “Are you one of those boring old men that don't believe in fun?”

 

Yifan's hand curled a little too much around the page, creasing the paper. He took a deep breath, smoothing out the wrinkles, it was only a copy anyway, the original was safely hidden away in the safe. Everything was fine.

 

“You don't even have a laptop,” Jongdae must have been sitting in front of the door. The paper inside the keyhole moved, trembled and then fell, silently, on the carpet. He could see Jongdae eye squint, trying to focus on him sitting behind his desk. “I mean, how do you even watch porn?”

 

Yifan was old enough to be be Jongdae's great-grandfather twice over. Compared to Jongdae he was like an unmovable mountain. Yet, Jongdae, this little pebble that lodged itself inside Yifan's shoE, proveD to be harder to shake out than Yifan initially thought.

 

“I am not going to buy you a laptop.” Unmovable mountain. Small pebble.

 

“You say that now,” Jongdae started and Yifan braced himself for whatever was about to come out of that filthy mouth, but what he was not ready for was Jongdae opening the door and calmly walking inside the studio. A door he clearly remembered locking.

 

“I locked that,” he said reaching for the key that was hidden under a manila envelope on his desk.

 

Jongdae looked surprised, jiggling the door handle a couple of times. “Oh, you did?” he shrugs, walking to the armchair in the corner and sitting down. “Anyway, if you are really that against a computer.... ”

 

 

Middle ground happened to be a trip to the nearby movie theater. Yifan didn't care much for which movie they were going to watch, but apparently Jongdae had done his research. When or how was beyond Yifan, given the most Jongdae moved was the handful of steps that separated the library and the kitchen.

They sat close to the back, as per Jongdae insistence with a big coke and a bigger bucket of popcorn sprayed with salted butter.

 

“See, it's not so bad,” Jongdae whispered, rummaging throw the backpack he insisted on bringing. “Hold this.”

 

Yifan held out his hand and found himself holding onto one of those portable hard-plastic tumblers with straw and everything filled with what could have easily been mistaken for one of those healthy five colors shakes Baekhyun was always going on and on about at the blood bank, but was unmistakably the last bag of 0- he had in his fridge.

 

The lights dimmed then, and Jongdae didn't turn to enjoy the expression of pure shock and surprise on Yifan's face. He kept looking forward, munching on pop-corns, while Yifan waited for the usual jab at his oldness and bloodsucking habits that wasn't coming.

 

It was only a few moments before Jongdae finally talked, hushed words that would have been hard to hear if not for Yifan's enhanced hearing. “Don't look so surprised, I can be nice too.”

 

After a moment of speechless silence in which Yifan swore that he could hear Jongdae's heart beat that much faster, he managed to ask: “How did you carry this inside that without spilling it?”

 

Jongdae snorted grabbing some buttery popcorns, “Magic.”

 

The movie wasn't that bad; not too many explosions and the plot engaging enough that Yifan didn't notice when Jongdae finished his pop-corns and started leaning towards him. 

The light kiss on his cheek was just as unexpected, mostly because it felt almost shy in comparison to everything that Jongdae had been until then. Yifan stayed frozen in his place, tuning into the broadcasting that was Jongdae's heart right then. He held his breath and waited until Jongdae's lips were very much close to his ear.

 

“You know,” Jongdae whispered with a strange tilt to his voice. Yifan clutched tightly onto his almost empty glass, bracing himself. “There is more than one way to _eat_ someone.”

 


End file.
